


a beauty, a beast

by damipussycomplex



Series: bdww 2020 [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, BDWW 2020, Blow Jobs, Branding, Come Swallowing, Demon Deals, I mean, Intersex Damian Wayne, M/M, Pseudo-Incest, Vaginal Fingering, Witch!Tim, but just sticking to the rules!!, not really bc they aren’t related in this fic, succubus!damian, tim is a power-hungry little psycho, who thinks that his new demon is very pretty and plans to exploit that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26874364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damipussycomplex/pseuds/damipussycomplex
Summary: When Tim decided to summon a demon to be his familiar, he wasn’t expecting something likeDamianto turn up. Though, he supposes having a succubus at his beck and call has its advantages.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Damian Wayne
Series: bdww 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960648
Comments: 6
Kudos: 132
Collections: BottomDamianWayneWeek2020





	a beauty, a beast

**Author's Note:**

> written for day 1 of bdww: halloween (just go along with it, guys). and yeah, it officially became the 31st over here about half an hour ago so i’m posting this now, hope you enjoy!

When Tim decided to summon a demon from the fires of Hell as his familiar, he was expecting something a little more… _scary_. Something so frightening people would barely be able to look at it. Not something so visually appealing, a demon so _pretty_ that Tim can just about take his eyes off it.

He supposes that’s a part of its powers, even though it’s bound by the summoning circle and the extra runes Tim added to tone them down.

That might be why he didn’t get what he wanted — because he was too eager to keep the demon under his control. But looking at the demon as it slowly unfolds from a crouch and stands, stretching out its wings and rolling its shoulders, Tim can’t bring himself to regret it.

Tim’s demon is small, ferocious and scowling at him, with tiny horns curling up from its dark hair and scaly wings extending out between its shoulder blades. Its eyes glow red, glowing marks etched into its hairless brown skin. It opens its mouth to reveal a forked tongue and rows upon rows of sharp fangs, dangerous enough to slice open any mere mortal’s skin if they were to graze just the tip of them.

It also hasn’t escaped Tim’s notice that his demon is completely naked, and that the marks cover its entire body, swirling over what Tim assumes is its ribs and curving around its hips and thighs. And then once Tim is looking at its lower half, he can’t seem to stop. Because there’s _nothing there._ It’s just smooth skin, no signs of internal or external genitalia at all, a long, thin tail peeking out from behind its back. This must be its true form.

The demon hisses at Tim as he steps closer, making sure he doesn’t disturb the lines of his summoning circle. It snarls at him, baring its teeth, then lets out an unholy screech, nearly shattering Tim’s eardrums. He snaps his fingers and the screeching is cut off, leaving the demon looking outraged as Tim brushes his fingers over the pendant dangling from his neck.

Tim clicks his fingers again and the demon’s skin shifts until it looks a little more normal, resembling a traditionally male human body. Its eyes lose that red glow and become jade in colour, the fangs retreating into its mouth until there are only human teeth and a tongue left behind. The markings have almost disappeared, just a few left on its chest and curving over its shoulders, then down its back.

“I’ll kill you, mortal,” the demon swears, in English, then smacks a hand over its mouth, eyes wide and confused. “I don’t — what have you _done?_ ”

“First of all, I’m not just _any mere mortal_ ,” Tim starts as he circles the demon. “I’m a _witch_. And secondly, I’ve made it so that we can communicate more easily.”

The demon scowls at him. “Is this your glamour?” Tim asks, stepping into the circle with the demon, who notices exactly what he’s done, eyes darting down to his feet and then back up at Tim’s face.

The demon blinks slowly, looking up at him through thick, dark lashes as it steps closer and rests a hand on Tim’s chest, fingers curling into his shirt. “Yes,” it says softly as it bites its bottom lip, mouth curving into a little smile. “Do you like it? Am I… appealing to you?”

And even though he knows what he’s doing, even though he _knows_ that the demon is just trying to trick him, Tim finds himself swaying closer to the demon as its small hand wraps around the back of his neck, trying to urge his mouth closer.

“You’re _very_ appealing,” Tim admits as he tucks a finger underneath the demon’s chin and tilts its head upwards. “Enough that I might think you know _exactly_ what I’m into. Not too different from a succubus.”

The smile freezes on the demon’s face as it stares up at Tim, clearly shocked that Tim knows what it is. It backs away from him, but its bare feet reach the edge of the circle and it’s forced to step back towards Tim again, looking furious as Tim’s fingers tighten around its chin.

“What’s your name, succubus?” Tim asks, and the demon’s eyes flare bright red, the markings which are still visible lighting up underneath its skin.

“Why did you summon me here?” The demon demands instead, and of course, Tim was aware that this wasn’t going to be _easy_. But he didn’t think his demon would be this _stubborn_.

“Tell me your name,” Tim insists, but the demon just glares at him.

“Tell me why I’m here,” it counters, and Tim holds back a sigh, deflating as he decides to just answer the demon’s question in the hope that it will cooperate with him.

“You aren’t exactly what I asked for when I decided to summon a demon,” he starts, and the demon raises an eyebrow at him, clearly unimpressed. “I was expecting something… _different_. Not that there’s anything wrong with you,” he hastens to add when the demon’s glamour flickers to reveal its red eyes again. “But I’m a witch, like I said before. And I needed a familiar. Which I guess is going to have to be you.”

“You do know that I could drain your life force, witch or not?” The demon threatens, but it seems a little distracted as it looks down at Tim’s summoning circle on the ground, a pensive look on its face. “This is where you went wrong,” it says, pushing away from Tim and crouching to point at two lines of chalk intersecting. “These aren’t supposed to cross.”

It looks back up at Tim. “What were the words you said to summon me?” It asks, and Tim, in shock, hands over the book he was holding, watching as it scans over the page and then gestures at two words next to each other. “These two should be the other way around.”

Tim blinks at it, bewildered. “Are you… trying to _help_ me?” He asks, not realising how stupid the words sound in his head until they come out of his mouth and the demon scoffs.

“Of course _not_ ,” the demon hisses at him, narrowing its eyes. “I’m only ensuring you don’t accidentally end up summoning _me_ again once I am gone.”

Tim grins at it, pleased by the way it tenses up at the look on his face. “You think you’ll be going back to where you came from?” He asks, laughing. “Oh no, you’re _mine_ now.”

The demon bristles, face turning pale as its eyes glint red again. “Don’t worry, I’ll make it enjoyable for you. You’re a succubus, right? And I have a lot of enemies that I need to get rid of. You can feed on whichever ones you like, I’ll give you shelter and anything else you might need, and in turn, you’ll be protecting me.”

The demon contemplates his offer, claws still out, and then it sheathes them, offering its hand out. “My name is Damian, son of Talia al Ghul,” it — _he_ says, looking down as Tim shakes his hand, and then his fingers tighten around Tim’s as he yanks Tim forward, close enough for their noses to touch as he narrows his eyes.

Tim suddenly realises exactly who Damian is when he says his mother’s name, grandson of Ra’s al Ghul, a powerful, manipulative old demon who Tim has had the misfortune of crossing paths with on several occasions now.

“If you _dare_ cross me, I’ll have your throat slit and your life force drained quicker than you can mutter one of your silly little spells, understood?” Damian threatens as his glamour flickers away to reveal his true appearance before he turns back into something resembling a human.

“Understood,” Tim repeats with a smile as he intentionally drags his foot through the chalk of the summoning circle and steps back out of it, pulling Damian with him, whose eyes widen as he realises what Tim has done.

“What are you —” he starts, and then cries out in surprise, reaching out to grip onto Tim’s shoulder so he can just about hold himself up as Tim places a hand on the centre of his bare chest and his skin starts to burn, marred and branded with Tim’s insignia, a small dragon encircled in flames.

Tim stares at it once the smell of burning flesh starts to dissipate, _his_ mark on his demon’s chest. A sign of his ownership to anyone who dares try to steal Damian from him now. The demon glares at him, hissing in pain as Tim not so carefully brushes a finger over the brand, eyes darting downwards again and eyebrows rising at what he finds.

Before, Damian had no genitalia in his true form, just a patch of smooth skin between his legs. But now he has a small cocklet and a cute little pussy, pink and plump and Tim kinda wants to shove three fingers in it at once to see how Damian would react, to see how quickly he would get wet. Tim supposes that’s why it’s there in the first place, to entice people who would be attracted to that sort of thing _even more._

Tim forces himself to drag his eyes back up to Damian’s face, biting back a smile when he notices the flush on Damian’s face. He brings a hand up to cup one of Damian’s warm cheeks as he quickly heals the brand on his chest before placing the other hand on Damian’s hip to pull him closer, caressing the curve of his waist as Tim leans in to breathe hotly against his parted lips.

“Do you want a taste of what I would give you if you were mine?” Tim asks softly, brushing his thumb over the corner of Damian’s mouth, watching as his eyes go half lidded, Tim’s own eyes falling to Damian’s lips as he parts them to suck it into his mouth, a flash of pink as his tongue peeks out past his little fangs and Damian nods slowly, his long eyelashes fluttering up at Tim.

“Call me Master,” Tim whispers to him, and Damian rears back in shock, scowling as Tim’s thumb falls out of his mouth when he vehemently shakes his head.

“I have no master, and even if I did, they wouldn’t be _you_ ,” his demon hisses, infuriated by the mere suggestion. “Filthy, _disrespectful_ mortal,” Damian spits at him like his words are curses, and maybe they are. But Tim won’t allow himself to be swayed by Damian’s resistance so easily.

Tim lets down his wards, cancels the spells he was casting to hold back his aura and thoughts and feelings. He stands there and watches as Damian stumbles back a little, overwhelmed by how much _want_ he breathes in from Tim, who, to be honest, has only had the company of his right hand during the last few months, so is maybe just a _little_ pent up now that a pretty little thing like Damian has wandered into his life.

“I can give you that, Damian,” he murmurs, and Damian blinks quickly like he’s trying to bring himself out of a trance, eyes dark enough that they’re almost black, pupils completely dilated as his chest rises and falls rapidly with every breath he takes.

“Let me help you,” Tim continues, voice gentle as he moves closer, forcing Damian to step further and further away from him until he’s backed up against a wall with nowhere to go when Tim raises a hand and tangles it in his soft hair to tilt his head up. “Let your Master help you, Damian.”

Damian licks his lips as he considers Tim, giving him a quick once over before nodding hesitantly, and Tim doesn’t waste any time at all as he takes advantage of Damian practically offering himself up on a silver platter to him.

He spins them around so that he’s the one against the wall, then presses his hands against Damian’s shoulders and forces him to his knees, reaching down for the buckle on his belt as Damian stares up at him from the floor, eyes dark with desire.

“You know what to do, don’t you?” Tim teases as he unzips his jeans and pulls his cock out, tracing it over the high curve of one of Damian’s cheekbones, watching as he follows it with his eyes.

Damian flutters his eyelashes up at Tim and then reaches up a small hand to wrap his fingers around the base of Tim’s cock, holding it steady as he rests it on his lower lip and presses a kiss to the head before sucking it into his mouth.

Tim groans as Damian suckles on the tip before taking all of it in, his mouth hot and wet and so fucking _good_ at this. Damian doesn’t even gag or pull off to cough and choke when the head of Tim’s cock hits the back of his throat, swallowing it around it instead as drool drips out the corners of his mouth.

Damian pulls off and laps at the slit, pressing wet, sloppy kisses to Tim’s cock as he fists the rest of it in his small hand and then takes it into his mouth again, all the way up to the base. Tim comes, hand tightening in Damian’s hair when he looks down and sees Damian’s hand moving between his legs, fingers wetly plunging in and out of his slick little cunt.

He spills into Damian’s mouth with a low moan, cursing under his breath when Damian doesn’t miss a beat and pulls off Tim’s cock to show him the come pooling on his tongue before swallowing it, dark red eyes fluttering closed as the fingers inside him move even faster as he nears his own orgasm.

Tim yanks Damian up and pushes him against the wall again, pressing a leg between his thighs for Damian to grind against with a soft moan until he’s coming too, splattering across his stomach. Damian slowly pulls his fingers out of himself, and Tim can’t fight the urge to grab his hand and suck the slick off them, Damian shivering as he watches with glazed over eyes, which have just turned green again.

“Are you satisfied, Damian?” Tim asks as he takes Damian’s fingers out of his mouth and lets go of his hand, taking in the faint flush across Damian’s cheeks.

Damian is silent for a moment before speaking up, putting both of his arms up around Tim’s neck and leaning in close enough that their mouths could touch. “Yes, _Master_. For now,” he adds on, and Tim shudders at the sudden feeling of _power_ the title gives him, closing his eyes when he notices Damian’s little smirk.

This little demon is going to be a _handful_ , but he’ll be worth it. Tim always chooses people who are _worthy_ of serving him. And Damian, with his stubbornness and arrogance and beauty, he’s _more_ than worth it. 


End file.
